Separated Similarity
by hej mitt husdjur
Summary: The story of Katara and her life as Zuko's assistant. Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

Katara POV

I hated this cursed land.

Of course, I had no choice but to live here, for when the Fire Nation had infiltrated my defenseless home tribe, they had taken the women and children back to their nation as a victory prize.

The general had his pick of all the women, and chose my mother. When she wouldn't leave me, he tried to force her, but she pulled out water on pure instinct, and so he killed her.

Just because she could bend.

I didn't know if I can waterbend or not. My father couldn't, and my brother can't, so maybe I could. But I wouldn't dare try. When we were on the ship, the soldiers told us that anyone caught bending from there forward would be slayed immediately.

They've taken everything. My freedom, my home, my family. It hadn't mattered what I wanted. But that doesn't mean I can't hate them. Even though I am a simple servant at the palace, given as a gift along with many other people of my home, I could still hate the men who forced me to this country, hate the noblemen and women who wouldn't even spit in my direction. Sometimes I would hate the people who talked of home endlessly, constantly reopening that bitter wound. I would sit and burn with hatred as they would talk of the inconstant snowfall, stabbing cold, the purple tinted mountains, and sleepy blue pines, found in the taiga. I would hate them, because they would make me remember.

I was knocked out of my stupor with a hard smack. Luin had the soapy spatula raised to strike again. "Stop daydreaming, filthy girl! Continue drying the dishes as I hand them to you, or can you not even do that?"

I immediately returned to the task at hand, rubbing my smarting forearm and resenting being assigned to help Luin in the general's kitchen. I swallowed back the sour remark that bubbled up from my chest and grabbed the saucer from her water-wrinkled hand.

As I felt the cool water sliding down the porcelain plate, I felt the insatiable urge to be surrounded with water. I often felt this feeling, this inexplicable attraction; it could be so strong, then it would ebb away, then hit me with its force. Like the tides.

Luin noticed my hands slowing in my work. She had been looking for an opportunity to find fault in me. Looking back, I realize that she acted out of jealousy, for even though she was two years older than me, many of the general's male staff would gawk at me, no matter how much of her mother's makeup she would wear. I noticed a couple of times that she would wear blue contacts when going out, trying to garner the same attention I get for my cerulean eyes, but they didn't have the same effect.

She grinned in triumphant satisfaction as she watched me brace myself for another blow. "You disgusting savage! You lazy pig! Did they not even teach you to clean yourself properly? You are so inept! Just call Fei in; she can actually do a job correctly, unlike you."

My ears went hot with embarrassment and anger at her names. "I'm not a savage," I cried out angrily, trying to defend myself.

Her face twisted into a gleeful grin. "Oh, I'm SO sorry, Princess Katara. Please forgive me," she said, her tone drenched with sarcasm. She bowed mockingly, and that was her mistake. I knocked her onto the ground when she bent over, arms and legs flailing.

The look of cheeky jeering turned to bewilderment, then anger. "You little wench! I'll get you for that!"

But I wasn't listening to her anymore. I was frozen in the moment where I knocked her down. I was reliving the sight as I ran from the kitchen, heart pounding, half from fear and half from joy.

I had knocked her over with waterbending.

I was a waterbender.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a quick note, this is my first story ever, I'm learning from experience, so any review would be appreciated, as long as it's constructive. thankyuu!

* * *

Zuko POV

In my dream, I'm nine years old. My mother is offering me a cup of tea. "Here, my dear, try this. Your uncle has concocted a special tea, just for my precious boy." I took the tiny cup and took a small sip, then another. It was the most wonderful tea I had ever tasted, very much like jasmine cake, or mango, but it also tasted like everything good in my life. My mother's singing. Ember Island. Our turtle-duck inhabited pond. Home.

"Oh mummy, this is the best tea I have ever had." She laughed softly while I finished the cup off, struggling to get the last dregs at the bottom. It was gone all too soon.

"May I have some more, mummy?" Her laugh filled the air once more, but soon gave way to Azula's harsh cackling. I looked at my mother's face, but I couldn't focus on it. I strained to see her, but to no avail. Azula creeps up behind me, her maleficent sneer stretched across her face.

She threw the teapot to the ground, then heated it to steam, ruining any chance of getting a second cup of the delicious brew.

"No, no, no, no, no..." I fall to my knees as the heavenly smell dissipates and is replaced with a smell close to burnt hair. I bury my face in my hands and cry. I hear my mother's voice cry out, "Don't lose the tea, Zuko, don't lose the tea." I look down into the turtle duck pond, and there is my mother's face.

"Don't lose the tea, Zuko, don't lose the tea." On and on she went, her cries becoming gradually more desperate. The turtle-ducks swam in the murky water, slowly grinning with my father's face, and laughing with my father's laugh.

"Don't lose her, Zuko, Don't lose her." I could see Azula's eyes glinting in the corner of my eye, and I felt like I was being hunted. "Lose who?!" I yelled, frustrated.

"Don't lose your Mizu no seishin..."

Three sharp taps shattered my nightmare. I laid there, my heart pounding, as the rapid knocks continued in quick succession. "Wake up, Zu-Zu!" Azula's shrill voice called. "It's only twenty minutes till we meet with father, and since General Xjiang has returned from his raid of the South, it should be interesting." I sat up slowly, my shirt clinging to my back with sweat. I've always been an early riser, but Azula's waking hours were simply not human. I mused over how horribly well that fit for a description of Azula. Not human.

I was about to call for my assistant, Peng, when Azula startled me again. "I don't think you'll have time to wait for someone to dress you, unless you want to experience dad's wrath again."

"Don't you have anything better to do than bother me, little sister?" I scowled towards the door. She paused, and I relished the small victory. She hated that she was younger than me. "Let's not forget, brother dear," she said snappily, "age and skill are two different things." I listened as her punctuated footsteps fade away.

As I hurriedly dressed, I tried to remember my dream. Many of the details, so intense moments ago, had already dulled from my memory. Jogging down the hallway, I thought over the last part my mother had spoken about. Mizu no seishin? It sounded like the traditional language of the Sun Warriors, one I took traditional language classes, but I paid more attention to the dust floating in the air than that Professor, Professor Laoten. I decided I would ask him what it meant the next time I had a lesson.

As I entered the Throne Room, I saw only half of the important political and military figures who show up every morning to consult, or rather, listen to the Fire Lord had arrived yet, and I realized that I hadn't needed to hurry. As I composed myself, I walked up to my father's feet and bowed down, my forehead lightly touching the cool ground until my father dismissed me. Everyone had to do this if they were to be in the same room with my father, and there was even a boy who would wipe the floor after a certain amount of foreheads had pressed into the ground. On the seemingly endless meets with my father as a child, I had figured out that number was eight. That was when my mother was still around. My stomach twisted into a knot when I thought about her and the nightmare's remnants still clouding my mind. I took my seat by Azula, right before my father's throne.

After the last councilman, an absolute fossil, had shakily bent and touched his wrinkled brow to the designated spot, then shuffled to his seat, my father took a moment before speaking. "General Xjiang, you may speak."

"Thank you, my Firelord." The middle-aged man appeared from the right, stepping forward to address us all. General Xjiang. Always seemingly on the verge of some breakdown, the only reason my father keeps him in such a high position is because he is a killer at heart.

"It is so refreshing to return to our wonderful nation once more after my long and trying journey to the Southern Water Tribe." He paused as if to seem wearied by the mere thought of his vacation pretending to be work. It was easy work to make those Water Tribe peasants submit and everyone in the room knew it.

He continued with his speech, "As a sign of my devotion to our wonderful Firelord, I brought back the women and children, as they posed no threat. They seemed to be Strong, healthy individuals, so I brought them here for service for the royal palace. WATER they good for otherwise!" He said off to no one in particular; a try for a laugh, but he was in bad company if laughing was the goal. Embarrassment plagued his face as he cleared his throat and spoke again, "There are eight women and four children, under the age of 15. I hope they can be of use to you, my Lord." He bowed, then walked to his original seat, covering his face with his hands at his stupidity and cracking under the pressure in such a pathetic manner.

I can't but empathize with him for a brief moment, as I had felt the same humiliation, only on a much larger scale. When Azula had burned me 'accidentally', the only reaction I got from my father was morbid fascination at the fact that a seven year old girl was able to leave the side of his son's face little more than mottled flesh and an almost blind eye.

My sudden pity for the man quickly ended when the soft padding of many feet walking together distracted me. Out from the shadows came women and children, all wearing brown, cheap kimonos. They stood side by side, and I only got a glimpse of their faces before my father turned them around to examine all looked very similar; brown hair, tan skin, blue eyes. All fearful. They appeared to be strong, as the general put, but... hollow.

I angrily castigated myself. Why am I being so sentimental? First the stupid general, and now these filthy people? As I distractedly noticed everyone leaning down, I realized my father was leaving the room, followed by all eight women. He must have decided their purposes immediately. As though twelve other women weren't enough for the man.

"Let my children decide the fate of the rest." My father tossed the comment over his shoulder before leaving through the right door, the one that leads to his room.

Azula and I looked at each other. She scoffed at my questioning look. "I don't want them. I have a perfectly good staff. If you want a couple of dirty kids, be my guest." She stood up to leave, and everyone bowed once more.

I turned to the general, who seemed rather miffed at the effect his gift had. "What will happen to them?" I gesture toward the children, some crying to see their mothers go. The oldest girl was trying to console them, although she looked like she might start crying herself.

The general huffed. "Well, my Prince, they will be sent to wherever they can go. Most likely an orphanage or workhouse." I was a prince, but I knew from the stories and threats from Azula, how awful an orphanage could be.

I called to the oldest girl. "Peasant. Round up these children and follow me." She turned away from the child clinging to her skirt, and locked eyes with me for just a second, before looking down at the children and somehow managing to have them all cling to her. It reminded me so much of baby turtle ducks swarming their mother that I couldn't help but laugh. The girl glared at me, and the children started crying again.

Why do I do this to myself?


	3. Chapter 3

Katara POV

No one had told me about his scar. When we found out that we would be working for the royal family after two years of serving the general, we had gone through hundreds of lessons and training, how to speak to them, how to look at them, but no one had told us about the scar on our prince's face. His face was marred beyond repair. It was so sad.

But then he laughed at us. My sadness flew out the window, and I ignored an important rule: Never stare at your master. It was considered "outright defiance right next to rebellion." Yet I continued to glare at his back as he led us through grand halls, baby Anneke, my cousin, on my hip, and if he had turned around, my scornful look would not have changed.

Finally, he brought us to a large door and turned to me. "Take the children and bring them in here." He opened the door and motioned for my eight and six year old cousins along with one of my neighbor's child to go inside.

I panicked for a second. Where are they being led to? I can't let anything happen to them. He was closing the door behind them.

"Wait!" He stopped. "Can I speak to them for a moment?"

He seemed extremely annoyed, but complied. "Alright. Just a moment."

I entered the room, and realized this must be a servant home, as there were people of all ages sitting, standing, or laying at bunks. And they were all staring at me.

My poor cousins, Aya and Alrik, cling frantically to me. I try to shake them off. "Please, you have to watch Alrik, okay? You guys are strong. Be strong." I looked into Aya's eyes, and worry about the little girl and her brother. I had basically raised them with their mother, and now I had to leave them. This was so hard for me.

She saw my fear and her eyes filled with tears, "No, no, no..." Alrik started whimpering, crying for his mother. My heart was breaking, leaving them. I had seen their mother being taken with the Firelord, and I didn't know what was happening to my poor aunt. She had made me promise to keep them safe. I squeezed them tightly as one of the older women came up and offered me a reassuring smile, and introduced herself, but I hardly was listening. I simply watched her lead them away, soothing Alrik and making conversation with Aya. I went out the door, still holding Anneke, who knew something was wrong, but wasn't able to fully communicate yet.

He looked at me with annoyance. "I'm not having a baby in my hall," he started, but when he saw my look, he understood that I was not leaving this child. I could trust Aya and Alrik to be useful, but Anneke was just too little. Nobody would want a baby hanging around. He simply sighed and said, "Just don't let me ever hear it."

After a long time, we finally reached his door. We entered, and he showed me to my room, just a door off to the side leading to a small room, with little more than a bed and table with incense and clothing. "My previous assistant, Peng, was obviously a male, so the clothing won't fit you. I'll get someone to bring you some. And a bed for her." He looked at Anneke, who was trying to reach the window.

We stood there for a moment, and instead of being servant and prince, we were simply two awkward teenagers, not sure of what to say. "Well, I'll leave you now." He backed out of the doorframe, turning to go.

"Ah, Prince Zuko?" He stopped. I shifted awkwardly. "Um.. what am I to do?"

He seemed confused. "You will assist me with everything I do. And no more Prince. We will be together most of the time, so you are to be my friend as well." How odd, as I should be his enemy. After all, he is the son of the man who ordered the general to kill and raid my home. And now I'm here.

I stood as reality set in. I looked at Anneke, cooing over a caterpillar in the windowsill. I scooped her up and pressed my face into the crook of her neck, smelling the innocent smell of a baby, and I could smell her mother's perfume, or rather rosewater substituting as perfume. When we were first put to work in the general's home, the only person who got me out of my grief was my aunt. She was a tough lady, much like her brother, and my father. She and my mother were close, so I'm sure she felt as much pain as I did. I was closer to her than anyone else, since I hadn't seen my brother or father since I came here. How I missed them!

"Ah... peasant," I heard the prince call.

I grit my teeth. "I have a name." If we were to be 'friends', he's calling me by my name.

"Well, I would if I knew it!" He said defensively.

Oh. Yeah, I hadn't told him. "It's Katara."

"Katara."

"Yes?"

I looked through the doorway. He was standing by his door, looking at me expectantly.

Like I knew what he wanted. "What?" It came out harsher than I meant.

He frowned. "You are not to speak like that to me."

I frowned back. "You are my equal now. I can talk to you as I please." I was treading on dangerous ground, but my anger clouded my judgment.

Surprisingly, he stayed calm. "I did not say equal, I said friend. Friends do not speak to each other like that. And if you ever talk to anyone else in such a manner," he added, "They will not be so merciful as I am. Do you even know why you are in this position, the reason I had to get a new assistant?"

I stayed silent. I wouldn't give him words even if he begged me.

He continued. "My last assistant, Peng, was killed a week ago. I've had no assistant for a week, because he made a rude comment about earthbenders and was killed. So you had better hold your tongue."

I squeezed my eyes shut, so tight I saw stars. I held my tongue. "Yes, Prince Zuko."


End file.
